


we'll be alright

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd be alright. They always were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> mcspirk is ruining my life, so have this. My Spock totally sucks, but yeah. There'll probably be more to come. Oh and as usual, unbeta'd, so you know what to expect.

"Leonard sweetie, I think we need to talk."

Christine reached across the table to hold his hand, and Leonard looked more than a little startled. She sounded so soft and so sweet, sweeter than Leonard had ever heard her. She seemed genuinely concerned- about something.

But what that something was, Leonard had absolutely no idea.

He looked at her hand over his, and then back at her face.

She was looking at him with some sort of deep concern.

It was unnerving.

"...About what?" He asked.

With a sigh, Christine looked down at the coffee that she wasn't actually going to drink, and looked back up at Leonard.

Was she dying? Maybe she was dying. Or maybe _he_ was dying, and that was why she looked so upset.

"I know you love him, Leonard, but-"

"Love who?" Leonard asked.

"Jim." She prompted.

"Oh." So this was about Jim. What about Jim? It definitely wasn't Jim who was dying. He knew it was totally creepy and maybe a little insane, but he'd been scanning Jim every night once he went to sleep since the Khan incident. He knew fine well that Jim was healthy as a horse.

"What about him?" Leonard asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Christine looked down at the table, studied it for a moment, and then looked up to meet his gaze. She almost looked... like she was _pitying_ him.

Why the hell was she _pitying_ him?

"I think- Well, he's-" She sighed. "He's very close to Commander Spock."

Leonard nodded. "Yeah." He agreed.

"Too close." Christine added, pursing her lips.

 _Oh_. She thought Jim was _cheating_ on him.

Before he could help himself, Leonard was laughing. He grinned, laughed a little, watched her face crumple, and then laughed some more. It was nice of her to be so concerned over him, really it was- he appreciated it.

It's a shame that was dead wrong.

Because he appreciated her thoughtfulness, he leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead as he stood.

"Nice chat, Christine." He said, grinning as he walked away.

~*~

Gamma shift was shitty. Shitty wasn't the word Spock would use, but he had a feeling that it was the word his beloved Captain would use. In fact, he didn't just have a feeling- he knew for a fact. When he had informed Jim of his shift that morning, as Jim had been dressing, the Captain's nose had wrinkled.

"That's shitty." He'd said. "Gamma shift is shitty."

But however "shitty" it might be, Spock had no choice. He pushed the illogical keening for his newly shared quarters to the back of his mind, and focused instead on working. Usually it would just be himself on the bridge, and whatever first officer came to take his place (and perhaps a navigator and a helmsmen, depending on the situation) on the bridge, but they were receiving some sort of fuzzy signal that only the best of the best could decode.

So of course, Lieutenant Uhura had been called.

But when she'd looked at Spock, she tilted her chin and pointedly ignored him, lest it was to answer a question.

When Spock went to her station to listen to the signal himself, she leaned as far away from him as she could.

"Lieutenant Uhura," He addressed her, every so slightly frowning when he set the headphones down. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all sir." She replied, turning back to her station, looking through the frequencies again and again.

Spock didn't move, but he didn't say anything either. She'd crack eventually.

With a sigh, she turned to look at him, swivelling in her chair. "Whatever you and Ki- the Captain are doing, stop it. He's been with McCoy since the academy. McCoy's good for him. Leave it alone."

She turned back to her station and pulled the headphones on, shutting him out entirely.

Spock would have liked to explain the situation, but he knew that wasn't an option. Sighing ever so slightly, he stepped back down to the chair, and took his seat.

~*~

"I never took you for a cheater, Kirk."

Gaila looked troubled as she thumbed one of the petals of a rather large pink plant. Sulu didn't like her around the plants, because she was a little overzealous and they got a little too excited, but that was alright. Sulu didn't know they down there.

"What?" Jim asked, turning to look at her over a crop of yellow daisy-ish thing.

"Nyota was talking about it." Gaila said, sprinkling a little water on the planet. The stem twisted, and the plant shrunk a little in reaction.

"She said you and Spock have been getting awfully close."

Jim pursed his lips. It was the fourth time this week he'd been collared about this. About cheating.

But they had agreed not to tell the truth, so he couldn't really say anything about it.

"He's a good guy." Jim answered.

As if that was an answer.

"I've got no doubt that he is, Jim, but Leonard is better." Gaila answered, sounding more sincere than Jim had ever thought possible. He had never seen her look so melancholy. "Leonard is much better."

With a scowl, Jim ducked his head, so that he couldn't be seen above the plants that separated the two of them.

"He's a good guy too." He muttered, plucking a leaf and folding it between his fingers.

Thankfully, before Gaila could say another word or the awkward silence could stretch on any longer, his PADD buzzed. He leaned over to look at the message, a small smile stretching his lips.

"Gaila, I've got to go." He said, standing. "Drinks in the rec room tomorrow, beta shift?"

"I'll be there." She nodded, giving him a slightly more vibrant smile as she watched him leave.

~*~

When Jim got back to his quarters, he sighed contently.

The temperature in there was sub-tropical, so he shed his shirt as soon as he got two steps into the room, and wriggled out of his pants when he was three steps away from the bed. He clambered onto it, throwing himself down in between Leonard and Spock and pressing kisses to the nearest skin that he could reach.

He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

He looked obviously troubled.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" Leonard asked, fingers combing through his hair.

"Gaila thinks I'm cheating on you." Jim replied.

Leonard sighed. "Christine thinks so too."

"As does Lieutenant Uhura." Spock added quietly.

They both looked to Spock, eyebrows raising.

"Shit." Jim murmured. "Did she collar you?"

"'Course she didn't." Leonard shook his head. "I'd be treating him for head wounds if she had."

"She politely told me to take a step back from the Captain before I damaged his relationship with the doctor." Spock said, recounting it as if he were being asked for a report.

"But you didn't tell her." Jim presumed.

"I did not." Spock confirmed.

Jim reached out, found Spock's fingers with his own, tried his best to comfort him. Leonard would have reached over, if he could have, but he knew that Spock knew that.

"We're going to have to tell them, you know." Jim said eventually, looking from Leonard to Spock to the ceiling. "'Cause this is killing me."

"We cannot." Spock murmured. "I highly doubt that Starfleet would condone... this."

"Me neither." Leonard sighed.

"I love you." Jim said, eyes still focused on the ceiling. He looked again at Leonard, and then at Spock. "I love both of you."

"We know, Jim." Leonard nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. As he sat up again, he pressed his lips briefly to Spock's, giving him a small smile.

"We love you also." Spock added, fingers moving against Jim's, smiling ever so slightly when Leonard kissed him.

Jim nodded, eyes closing. They'd be alright. They always were.


End file.
